The Fox and The Bear
by cambetaut
Summary: Odette has a proposal for Jarl Ulfric, should he accept their lives will change, for better or for worse. Please Read and Review. Rated M for adult content in later chapters.
1. Propositions

Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please read and review :3 I hope the story doesn't seem too choppy for anyone and you all like it way more than I do. (If it's not obvious italic is the female point of view, normal text is Ulfric.)

* * *

 _I paced nervously around the upper floor of Candlehearth Hall, unsure of how this situation would work out for me. It would either go perfectly fine, or absolutely miserably, but any kind of optimism I might have had ran shrieking like a little milk drinker from my mind the moment I entered the city gates. Ulfric had to be somewhat sensible about the situation, right? But then again I'm an elf, an outlander in Skyrim according to any nord, and there was a good chance he would laugh in my face and send me away, regardless of my dragon blood. I strode back to the table I was occupying in the inn, taking another long swig of mead. Stenvar kept making eye contact with me from across the room, I was sure he could tell I was bothered, but he knew better than to think I would burden him with my troubles, he was a lovely companion and a wonderful friend, but I still felt bad for dismissing him about a month ago. Finally I made up my mind, dropping a more than necessary amount of septims on the table before taking off into the wintery night._

 _There were no guards standing outside the massive doors, the streets were empty and silent, even the beggars must have found someplace warmer to sleep tonight. I lifted a hand to the door in an attempt to haul the massive structure open, but instead the door opened from within, and a nobleman exited the palace, probably tired of trying to lick the Jarl's boots. The man made eye contact with me briefly before strolling out into the storm, seemingly untouched by the icy temperatures. I slunk into the palace before the doors could close on me and began proudly striding to the Jarl's throne where he sat seemingly disinterested in whatever his steward was rambling about. I threw off my hood, causing the snow resting upon me to fly to the floor, and shaking the remnants from my hair on my march to the throne. The men in the room fell silent as they noticed me, most likely taken aback by the presence of a woman in the court, and even more that a bosmer dare show their face without an invitation at the least.  
_

I shifted in my throne, watching as the woman strode towards me, shoulders squared and head high. Her hair was a bright silver, cascading down to the middle of her back, she had bright green eyes that seemed to shimmer with her confidence, and the scar that ran across her right cheek didn't take away from her beauty. Her slender figure caught the attention of most of the men, her hips swayed in their own mesmerizing rhythm that had me entranced until she stood defiantly at the base of the throne, even Galmar seemed momentarily caught in the beauty of the minx that had just entered the hall.

I remembered her from Helgen, her name was Odette. She had haunted me since that day, I was having Jorlief keep tabs on the woman as she gallivanted about the land. I knew there was something different about her the first time I laid eyes on her in that cart sending us to the chopping block. I never would have guessed she was the Dragonborn, but I could definitely find use for her even though she was an elf.

"My Jarl, I have need of your assistance, well your cooperation more rather," her voice rang out in the silent hall.

"And what might it be that you need my cooperation for?" I could see a slight shiver run down Odette's spine as she heard my voice.

"I need you to come to a peace council in High Hrothgar."

"A peace council?" I raised my voice; it sounded like a ploy of Tullius' and I had really thought her above affiliations with the Empire, "What reason would I have to go to a peace council?"

"The Jarl of Whiterun won't agree to let me capture a dragon in his palace without a pause in the civil war, Alduin is a threat to everyone if I cannot stop him in time, this would be for the whole of Skyrim, the whole of Tamriel, and as soon as the World Eater is defeated the war can resume." I could hear the desperation in her voice as she neared the end of her explanation.

"And what of Tullius, will he be there?"

"Yes, I already talked to the General and he agreed to attend."

This was my perfect opportunity, "I will attend this council, but I have a request first."

She looked at me in slight confusion, "What might this request be exactly?"

"You have to join the Stormcloaks first, you must pledge your loyalty to me," I smiled as the words left my lips, and motioned for the hall to clear, in seconds it was empty, save for Jorlief, and Galmar who I'm sure couldn't dream of leaving while such important negotiations were underway.

 _I panicked momentarily, I had avoided the war so far and was hoping this council could pause their season unending, maybe even end it without more bloodshed. Skyrim under Imperial rule would be too strict and enforced, but under Ulfric the entire country would turn racist and bias. I had thought through every scenario that might have occurred, but the plan I had come up with for this scenario in particular had quite a few flaws, and I had hoped it wouldn't have come to this, but it was too late for wishful thinking. "There is only one way I will join your rebellion, I will not risk my life for Skyrim and your rebellion just to see the land I love ruined by hatred and misjudgment, Ulfric I can only agree if you marry me."_

" _How dare you say that to the Jarl, you…" Galmar began._

" _Galmar, please," The Jarl silenced his commander. "If I were to accept, there is much more we would have to go over and negotiate, but why would an elf want to marry the Jarl of Windhelm?"_

" _You are a racist that would try to keep Skyrim separated, like your city. My aid to either side of the war would end the stalemate and tip the balance in their favor; if I'm going to join the Stormcloaks and be an instrumental part in your success then I want the position as High Queen in return. If I fail you can have my head on a pike, but I assure you victory would be yours." I could swear my heart was almost pounding its way out of my chest._

 _I heard Galmar's whisper about me being power hungry, but they all seemed to ignore him._

" _Yes, I will marry you, after the negotiations at High Hrothgar we will travel to Riften together and be wed, on the way there we can fine tune the details of the arrangement. But before we leave, you must swear your fealty to me and join the Stormcloaks." I couldn't believe it worked, my shock must have shown because he chuckled at me before turning to his companions and laughing a bit louder, Galmar and Jorlief were looking back and forth between us, mouths open in shock. It seemed that neither of them could quite believe the Jarl had agreed to any of the propositions I made, least of all the proposition of marriage, especially without giving it considerable thought and consulting them both._

" _But before she can join, she has to go to Serpentstone Island just like everyone else." Galmar proclaimed._

" _You really think it is necessary for the Dragonborn to prove herself?" Ulfric questioned._

" _Yes!" Galmar always seemed stubborn._

" _Fine, go to Serpentstone Island quickly and bring back some Ice Wraith Teeth." Ulfric ordered. I was about to protest the waste of my skills on such simple creatures as Ice Wraiths, but instead strode to the doors in a hurry to get the job done._

"And be careful, I wouldn't want to have to bury you before I get you in my bed!" I laughed as she slammed the door behind her, silver hair barely whooshing out the door before it closed.

"Why did you agree to any of that?" Galmar nearly whined.

"What were you thinking?!" Jorlief looked ready to faint.

"Don't you see? Everything will now be very much in our favor; the Dragonborn will win the war for us."

"But she's a filthy elf!" Galmar nearly yelled.

"Yes, she's an elf, so marrying her can only gain me support from the other races, and our children would bring even more support. She's the perfect edge I've needed this whole time. And no Jarl would dare challenge my right to the throne when the Dragonborn will be sharing it with me, she's thane in almost every hold and respected by many."

"And what if she's just an Imperial spy come to wed and bed you and then slit your throat in the middle of the night?" Galmar countered.

I laughed at my friend, "I doubt the Imperials would go to all that trouble so soon after Helgen, and she offered me her head on a pike in the event of her failure. You worry too much Galmar; this is going to be fun." I smiled as many images of what could come in the future began flashing through my mind.


	2. Negotiations

I thoroughly enjoy writing this and do hope you enjoy reading it, comments are always welcome!

* * *

 _Getting to Serpentstone Island was more trouble than killing the Ice Wraiths. A few fire bolts reduced them to piles of icy ash at my feet, easy to pick through for the teeth. Already I was starting to regret my proposal of marriage, but there was no going back now, I might as well have pledged by soul to a Daedra. As long as we could negotiate on the way to Riften and not end up with a relationship all in the favor of the Jarl. His comment on my way out the door still slightly stung, but I refused to be a whore for him, he'd be lucky to even touch me without the memories resurfacing. It still hurt to think about it, and every time the memories came back I could smell them, the unique smell of the tower, the dead horse by the road, and that stupid dog. I brushed the dark swelling within me to the side and got on with my task, hurrying back to the city to show them the reapings of battle.  
_

 _The ride back was swifter than the ride to the island, the horse I had "borrowed" from the stables was much calmer now. If I hadn't left Shadowmere with the Brotherhood this ride could have been completed faster and more legally, but I thought he was put to better use there than with me. As I came upon the city I leapt off the horse and lead it back to the stable as inconspicuously as possible. A guard walked by just as I was putting the horse in, but he didn't seem to notice me as I crept farther into the building hiding beside the horse. My heart was speeding as I crept forward to make sure no more guards were in sight, it would ruin everything to be caught stealing a horse from the man I was about to marry.  
_

Galmar was laughing as he walked up to sit across from me at the tables lining the main hall. "You won't believe this!" he was nearly howling in laughter.

"What?" I snarled at him, I wasn't in the mood for his sense of humor, it had been at least three hours since the Dragonborn had left and I was beginning to worry the Ice Wraiths had mauled her to bits and I would have to find another instrument in my war.

"A guard just reported seeing your girlfriend returning a horse she stole from the stables on the way out. " Galmar was enjoying this much too much.

I looked up at him in amazement, "Are you sure it was her?"

"Of course I'm sure it was her, the guards have been instructed to watch her every movement within the city! I told them to report back before attempting any arrests should the need arise." He looked extremely pleased with himself and it almost made me seriously consider throwing a plate of food at him.

She entered the palace before I could reply, her hair was pulled into a tight braid that still reached well to the middle of her back, snowflakes glittered in her silver hair, making her appear a wood elf princess, ignoring her skin tight black and red armor that is, if she would have been in a dress in the middle of the Valenwood forests you would have suspected she was royalty.

On her way over to us she began loosening a small black pouch from her side, and held it for me, dropping it in my palm. I pulled at the opening to loosen the draw strings and marveled at the Ice Wraith teeth that fell from the bag and onto the table. She smiled slightly at me before Galmar was on his feet directing her to the war room. I watched her saunter off with him; she would make a valuable ally in this war. I reluctantly rose from the tables and walked into the room where he was beginning to have her recite the oath. Watching her swear fealty to me aroused a need to have her submit to me in bed as well, my cock stirred slightly at the thought, but I pushed it away, there were more important matters to attend to at the moment, and in a day or two she would rightfully be mine, I only had to wait.

 _As the last words of the oath passed my lips I saw the Jarl watching me through icy eyes, it was hard to tell what he was thinking, but it was evident in his expression that he was pleased with my decision to join the Stormcloaks. Galmar began handing me pieces of armor, so I could "look the part," and then receded to the main hall to finish eating I presumed.  
"Where are you staying tonight?" Ulfric asked when we were alone. _

_"It's not near enough to night yet, and I have many things to do before the sun goes down, I have to be going," I tried explaining while I walked towards the exit trying to act like the situation wasn't making me paranoid._

 _Swifter than I thought such a large nord could be, he got to the exit first, blocking my path to freedom. "You know, if you're going to be my wife there's a lot we need to discuss." He began._

 _"I thought we were going to negotiate on the way to Riften?" I was confused._

 _"I figured while you were here we would discuss it in private rather than on the way there with Galmar and the other soldiers listening in." He shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't we go up to my quarters so nobody can eavesdrop?"_

 _I looked behind him to see Galmar peering in at us from the table, "Fine, which way?"_

 _The Jarl directed me to the door leading from the war room. I opened it and continued up the hallway to the last room. It was a large with a bed on a raised dais directly in the center, banners flew behind it. There were bookshelves and a desk as well, but the bed caught your eye no matter where you looked. He strode in past me, taking a seat at the desk and looking back at me, waiting for me to make a move._

 _"As much as I like marveling my bed as well, I believe we have some business to attend to," He started off the negotiation. He motioned for me to sit on the bed as my paranoia found new heights to soar to._

Watching her fascination with the bed it was all I could do not to throw her on top of it and have my way with her, but first there was much to settle, and maybe afterwards we could enjoy the bliss of sex.

"Would you like me to write down the agreements, or do you trust we will both remember them?" I smirked in her direction.

She seemed lost in thought for a moment before turning her gaze to mine "I would much rather they be written down," she finally stated.

"Well what would you like to start with?" I asked.

"I want you to know I still have many things to accomplish after we marry, I will be gone for many days or possibly weeks at a time without returning. Sometimes I will have companions accompany me and you have no say whatsoever in whom I choose. When we are crowned I want to aid in decisions, I will not idly sit by and watch you rule by yourself."

"Simple enough, and I have conditions as well. You will produce at least one heir, you will sleep with me upon your return, you will stay for at least two days before leaving again, you will submit to me in bed, after you are done saving the world you will keep yourself out of danger, you will become well known and appear likable to the people of Skyrim, you will start wearing dresses while in my presence, and you will stop stealing, especially horses." As I started to go over the list her face began to pale and by the end there seemed no color left in her already white skin. "Are you alright?" I began to ask as she fainted backwards onto the bed.

I scrambled out of my chair at the desk and jumped up the steps leading to the bed, I must have overwhelmed her too much. Rather getting a servant to help me I lifted her slight figure and set her on the bed properly. I first removed her cloak, her boots, and then fiddled with the clasps and belts of her suit, and after some time finally figured it out, stripping her of the material and laying it with the rest of her things. I took off her smalls as well, so all of her clothes could be cleaned and if necessary polished for her when she awoke. Since it was rather indecent to let her as she was I took one of my simpler shirts and tugged it over her head, laying her back onto the bed and covering her with the furs.

I took all of her things out of the room and found a servant to clean them up before the morning. I quickly retreated back to my room before anyone could question me and stripped, lying next to her in the bed. I could faintly smell her beside me, forest and sweet nectar, it made me wonder what she would taste like as I drifted into a deep sleep.


	3. Finalizing

_I felt a warmth beside me as I woke, I didn't remember going to sleep, or for that matter where I was. I opened my eyes and saw a room with a closed door and a desk against the wall, but it seemed much lower than the bed, as if it were on a platform… I sat up quickly, but regretted the decision as my head swam._

 _"What the..?" A gravelly voice began, "Oh, it's just you."_

 _I looked beside me and saw Ulfric, with his chest bare, starting to sit upright in the bed. "Why am I in your bed?" I began to panic._

 _"You fainted yesterday; I figured I would just put you to sleep in my room where you would be safe," He ran a hand through his unkempt hair and looked at me through sleepy eyes.  
_

 _"But there was no…" I looked down at my hands as I began to twist the sheets nervously._

 _"Of course not," He reached over and put a hand on mine before I could snatch it away.  
_

 _I looked up into his blue eyes, mesmerized by their color. Ulfric slowly began to lean near me, his face mere inches away before I jumped away from him and out of the bed. I lost my footing on the dais and nearly fell to the ground, but managed to catch my balance at the last moment. He looked at me confused for a moment before his eyes began to wander down my body. I then realized I had none of my clothes on, not even the smalls, and was swimming inside a rather large tunic that must have belonged to him._

 _"Where are my clothes?" I warily asked him._

 _"I had them cleaned, they should be sitting over there on the desk" He pointed with his chin._

 _I quickly snatched the clothes and gave him a hard stare until he turned around and I could dress, I faced the wall incase his prying eyes tried to peek. I wasn't sure how I had slept through the night actually next to somebody, but I must have been so exhausted and overwhelmed by body had no other choice than to shut down. But I was rather curious who had undressed me, although it was probably just a lowly maid.  
_

I snuck a quick look over my shoulder as she dressed, but she was already half-way in her armor and facing the wall, so I could only glimpse the delicate skin of her back, but it was enough to arouse my member even more than it already was. Waking up with her beside me had caused the blood to start pumping as soon as I had woken up, if I kept having this reaction to her I might explode. I turned back to face the other side of the room so she wouldn't catch me watching. I heard multiple buckles and clasps being situated and as the room began to grow silent she finally spoke.

"I'm finished now…" her voice trailed off.

I slowly got out of the bed and stretched, she was watching me intently and it seemed to have taken her a moment to realize I was nearly naked. Her eyes traveled from my face downward and as soon as her eyes reached my loincloth she turned a magnificent shade of pink and spun around to face the wall again.

"Like what you see?" I chuckled at her.

"I- I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…" she sounded embarrassed.

"Oh, you can look whenever you want," This was way too fun, and I could tell her blush deepened, the backs of her ears were a bright red.

Odette remained silent as I dressed and stayed turned towards the wall, when I was finished I walked around the bed and came over to her, trailing a hand down her arm. She jumped slightly, as if surprised I would touch her. When my hand reached hers she pulled away quickly, so I instead motioned for her to exit the room in front of me. Her steps were slow, and she seemed deep in thought. We really would have to get past this no-touching stage, because it was nearly killing me.

 _My steps were labored and my head was still fuzzy as we exited the hallway, went through the war room, and appeared in the main hall. Ulfric motioned for me to sit at the great tables and I picked a spot as far away from the other men as I could, but when Ulfric sat across from me and they all came to crowd around us._

 _"So was your night eventful?" Galmar was grinning at Ulfric, he began chuckling when there was a thump from under the table, like the Jarl had hit his friend._

 _I stared down at the plate of food in front of me, I wasn't in the mood to eat, but I was famished. I slowly picked apart the food and shoved small pieces into my mouth as the men rambled on about the war and other matters I wasn't interested in. Every time I would look up, Ulfric had his icy gaze pinned on me, but I couldn't hold it for longer than a second before looking back down. I was mulling over all his conditions from the night before, some of them were acceptable; I could stay for two days on my return, I had no intention of putting myself in danger after the World Eater issue was solved, I could suffer wearing dresses, and making friends in the city seemed manageable. I was worried about some of the other conditions he had, especially the sexual ones, I wasn't sure if I could keep up that end of the bargain. Ever since my capture I had avoided any kind of contact, it just made those awful memories resurface. Maybe if I could just explain to him… but I wasn't sure if that could really work._

My conversation with Galmar and Jorlief was utterly boring; I was trying to figure out what had the pretty little elf so distraught her brows were furrowed as if in deep thought. Every time she would look up we would make eye contact for barely a second before she would look back down at her plate and slowly tear herself pieces of food, bit by bit. I quickly downed my breakfast so we could get on with our negotiations and away from the insufferable small talk my court was making.

"We'll finish this conversation later," I told the men. "Odette, come."

She looked up, startled from her thoughts and looked at me for a moment before rising from the table and walking around to join me. I lead her back into the war room and up to my chambers once more. We had to finish discussing our marriage so we could attend the peace council and get on with other matters.

"Do you remember my conditions I laid out yesterday?" I questioned when the door was shut behind us.

"Yes… But, I…" she seemed at an utter loss for words. "I'm not so sure I can hold up some of them…" She shifted from foot to foot.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"I have an… issue with intimacy. It's not really something I'd like to get into detail about, it's rather… disturbing for me. I'm not saying I would never… take that step, but I need… time Ulfric." She looked on the verge of tears, like something traumatic was playing over and over in her head. I felt bad for her, and strangely enraged at the same time, but I pushed the feelings to the side, this relationship was for my gain, not to "fall in love" if there even was such a thing.

"You can have time, I won't push you. But at least sleep in my bed with me when you return from your journeys, you have my word I won't try anything you aren't ready for." She looked slightly relieved, but it was evident something was still on her mind.

I looked at her trying to figure out what could have happened to make her feel this way, but she was trying to shield her thoughts from me.

"We need to get going to High Hrothgar," She stated a few heartbeats later. And she was right, the council would be just on the verge of starting by the time we would get there.


	4. Marriage

_Getting to High Hrothgar was an easy feat, I had done it many times and this was no different from the rest. Ulfric's party was trailing behind me so I made certain to kill every beast that was in my way, mostly to show off. The negotiations were simple enough, Elenwen was banished from the meeting, Markarth was traded for Riften and the Stormcloaks left in a rather happy mood. I waited outside the building for Ulfric and took the journey to Riften with him. It was a silent trip, with only the sounds of the horses to interrupt the silence. I only wish I had thought ahead and brought a horse of my own, because he insisted I ride with him to the hold. It was a rather different experience, being so close to somebody after all that time. It almost seemed like he didn't know how to control his own horse with how unsteady the ride was, and half way through I gave up trying to stay stabilized myself and just clung to Ulfric to keep from falling off. It was almost nice holding onto someone, and sometimes it made me wonder what it would have been like if those bandits had never captured me…_

 _Once we reached the city the soldiers stayed outside the walls and only Galmar, Ulfric, and I entered. The two walked through the city to the temple of Mara without looking at any of the people in the streets. Many of the commoners looked at them surprised by their presence in the hold, but continued on with their duties after a moment; nobody seemed interested enough to wonder why they were there. Upon entering the temple Maramal walked forward to greet the Jarl and they talked briefly before walking up to the altar. He must have sent word ahead and arranged for the ceremony to take place when we arrived and without many observers. The other priests and priestesses were all sitting in the pews while Galmar stood in front of the door._

 _We went through the ceremony quickly and said our vows. Ulfric seemed in a rush to be done with the whole process and back on the way to Windhelm. As we were given the rings to slip on each other's hand he glanced into my eyes and held my gaze while saying his "I do's" I cast my eyes down for a second before repeating his actions, staring straight into the icy blues of his irises. Maramal declared we could kiss, so I raised myself up on my toes and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek._

 _He looked down at me and smiled briefly before grabbing my head and enveloping me in a deep kiss, taking me by surprise. I moaned quietly into his mouth as my eyes fluttered shut, absorbing the sensation of his tongue sensually probing my mouth. It took a few seconds for me to grasp what was happening and pull back, shocked at myself and him._

 _He wore a smug expression as he held out his hand for me, "We must get going."_

 _I reluctantly took hold and followed him out the door and onto the streets, still processing what had just occurred._

I could still taste her on my lips as we starting off at a gallop towards Windhelm; she tasted like sweet honey. I knew I had promised not to push her, but I couldn't exactly wait forever for her to sort out her feelings about whatever it was that made her reluctant, our marriage would be nothing more than words if it wasn't consummated. She didn't exactly seem too put off by the kiss either, she had melted in my arms the moment our lips made contact.

I watched her galloping ahead of our group, hair freely flowing behind her, catching the light of the nearly setting sun. The guards had bought her a horse of her own in Riften so nobody would end up sharing, and it was a good idea too, maybe now she would have a safer way to travel the land than by foot or on stolen property. Her head was raised high to catch the wind and suddenly she let go of the reins, loosing herself in the moment and raising her arms to shoulder height, as if trying to catch the wind in her imaginary wings. She looked truly free, like a bird soaring above the clouds without a care to burden its shoulders.

I spurred my steed onward, catching up to her shortly. She must have been absorbed in the moment and didn't notice me until I spoke, "Are you trying to fly?" I ventured, unable to stop a chuckle from escaping my lips.

She froze, looking at me with wide eyes before quickly grabbing the reins and ducking her head down in an attempt to hide. She heeled the horse, eliciting a snort before the beast charged down the road at a faster pace, leaving me to choke in the dust left in her wake. I could hear the guards trying to suppress their laughter behind me, they must have been intently watching us, but I ignored them, spurring my horse to its fastest to catch up with the quick little elf.

Odette's horse might have had less weight, but mine was built for carrying large nords and was almost double in size, therefore finding it easy to catch up to the smaller horse. When she looked over and saw me nearing her, she grinned in mischief and tried to urge the horse faster down the path. The beast looked close to nearing its limit and its strides began to decrease in size, but soon I was upon her, and leaned across the gap between us to grab her reins and slow down both of our horses.

She was genuinely laughing, and the sound was almost like music; a soft lilting tone that I had never before heard escape her lips. I don't believe I had ever seen her really smile before either, and it only made her look more desirable. Maybe there was a chance I could get her in my bed tonight, for more than just sleep. She was a beautiful creature that I now had the right to claim, she belonged to me and any other man would surely agree.

Ahead I could see the walls of my city coming into view, and raced towards the stables, leaving her to catch up. It was mere seconds before she was galloping by my side, and together we raced to Windhelm, the sun finishing its descent in the distance. When we reached the stables I jumped off the horse and handed the reins to a stable boy, waiting for her to accompany me. Instead of just handing her horse off, she slid down the mare's back and lead her to the stables herself, affectionately petting its nose before walking up the steps of the bridge to join me.

We silently walked through the city and to the palace, she nodded to some of the citizens we passed by, but kept pace with me the entire time. I headed straight for my chambers, having no desire to talk with anyone or have anything distract me from my goal.


	5. Memories

When we entered my room Odette twirled around as she made her way up the dais steps to the bed and plopped down on the mattress, arms spread apart and silvery hair a halo about her head. She suddenly started giggling at something I didn't understand, but I ignored her, intent on only one thing.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I laid down beside her on the bed.

She turned on her side to look at me, head propped up on a hand, "It's just so funny that a few months ago I was wishing for my own death and now I'm the future High Queen of Skyrim. Life is so funny… " She trailed off in thought.

I ignored the story behind that observation, there would be time for that later, and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer to me. "What are you doing?" She half-giggled.

"Consummating the marriage," I simply stated.

 _Before I could say anything his lips were covering mine, rendering my speech. He was forceful and relentless, and stopped long enough only to gather a breath before assaulting me with another. I was so torn, torn between disgust and lust. I knew there was no denying that my body craved his, but my mind went rampant with memories I would rather forget. Other forceful mouths and hands and endearing whispers and degrading words …_

 _"Why are you crying?" I never noticed he even stopped._

 _"I… c-can't" I stammered, "It's j-just too soon…"_

 _His brows furrowed and he sat up, lost in thought for a moment. The next thing I knew he was gathering me in his arms, I tried to resist, to find any way out of his grasp, but he was much larger than me, and after a few moments I finally realized it was no use. I was a prisoner in his arms, situated on his lap. I waited for him to start, to undress me or start kissing me again, but instead he laid his head against mine. His lips touched my hair briefly before he began whispering in my ear._

 _"I don't know what hurt you so much you cry from a kiss, but I won't do anything you don't want. I can wait, I don't want you to be afraid of me. Don't cry anymore, Odette, I won't let anything happen to you while you're here."_

I was almost at a loss for words, a slip of the tongue and I was sure she could find some hole to hide herself in for the rest of her life, even if she was recognized all over Skyrim. It did baffle me though, her reaction. Something truly horrific must have happened to her, but if she didn't want to talk about it I wouldn't pry, this was her battle. Although, I couldn't think of anything worse than being tortured by the Thalmor, but that didn't send me into fits of tears, not that I was a woman either.

Ever so slowly she stopped sobbing, and sat up to look me in the eyes. She stared into their depths and some part of me thought she might be able to see into my soul and the darkness shrouding my heart, that maybe she knew I wanted her for nothing more than her body and her help in winning the war. But instead she smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around me for the briefest second before sliding off my lap. She began to walk slowly down the hallway, a hand trailing along the cracks in the wall.

I plunged my head into my hands, trying to rub away the frustration, but it didn't help. I stood up and stretched before following her down the hallway. She was already at the table in the Great Hall, studiously eating her bread by tearing it into pieces she could pop in her mouth. She seemed engrossed in the task, and I couldn't help but watch her for a moment before going to sit beside Galmar.

"Well that one was certainly quick," He was grinning widely.

"Oh shut up, nothing happened."

"What do you mean nothing happened, you looked like you were on the path to war when you lead her up to your chambers, what went wrong?"

"She cried," I looked down at the empty plate in front of me.

"So what she cried, you still could have. You're at least twice her size Ulfric, there is no way she could have stopped you if you had really wanted…"

"Enough!" I roared at him. I lowered my voice again before continuing, "I don't care what I could have, I didn't, that's the end of it. Don't suggest it again."

"Did I hit a soft spot?" Nothing seemed to get him out of his joyous mood lately. I growled sullenly at my plate before grabbing some of the food from the nearby platters and having my fill.

 _I walked back up to Ulfric's chamber, my steps slightly leaden. I didn't really want to share a bed with him, but if I didn't I was sure he would cause an uproar, and I didn't want to see him angry at me at the moment. While he was still in the Hall I quickly got out of my armor and tugged on the shirt I had woken up in, usually I slept in either my armor or nothing, but I didn't want either of those options, not when I had a soft bed for once and a man seeking pleasure in it with me. I climbed into the bed and drifted quickly asleep._

 _There it was again, the floor of the tower, it was the only place in the world with that matted rug beside an old bed with musty straw. The smells were awful to experience, there were dog feces, stale and rotting food, the horse decomposing right outside. The door squeaked open as the orc came in, the disgusting dog beside him, it jumped up to lick me on the face, and I couldn't move to make it stop. The man unshackled me from the wall and pulled me over to the table, my feet dragging on the floor, nearly useless for how often I was allowed to walk. My hands were shackled to the center and I was made to kneel like a dog. Soon the others starting filing in, normally for this he brought with at least four, but this time it seemed like many more. I kept my head cast down, not wishing to look at them. They started undressing, some of them stripping completely while others only pulled out their excited member. Hands and cocks began exploring, looking for any place to begin to fuck. There seemed too many men for me to ever be enough for, but they didn't stop trying to cram themselves into me. There were at least two trying to fit in every hole. I tried to scream, but they had my mouth full too, reaching to the back of my throat and almost making me gag. I tried to kick, but they held me down. I struggled, I tried so hard to get away, to make them stop, they had to stop, they were killing me…_

 _I sat up instantly, happy to see I wasn't where my dreams had taken me. Any day was happy when I woke up to find I wasn't back there. Ulfric was staring back at me from the doorway with a shielded gaze; and I quickly looked away. He must have been watching me, I just hoped I hadn't said anything._

 _"What was that all about?" He asked as he closed the door and made his way around the room._

 _"Nothing… Just a bad dream," I looked down at my knotted hands._

 _"Are they always the same? You had one like that the other night, but you didn't wake up." He began to undress._

 _"Did I say anything?" I looked up at him._

 _"Just some no's and stop it's." He told me as he slid into the bed next to me._

 _"Oh, good," I turned to face the wall and tried to find sleep again, hoping that he both would and wouldn't touch me._


End file.
